Gossip Girl: War of the Waldorfs
by midnightrose121208
Summary: B's in for the summer of her life...
1. A Message From GG: One

Good morning upper east siders, Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. Today I serve to you a delicious déjà vu dish. But instead of a van der Woodsen gracing Grand Central, I spy with my little eye, a Waldorf. It seems that **B**'s cousin Katrina has returned to us from her California crypt, and by the looks of her D&G luggage, she's here to stay.** B** and **K** have always been close, but just how much will their bond mean with **B**'s new Bass in the picture?


	2. Chapter 1: Yaled It!

"Chuck! Oh Chuck!" Blair exclaimed, her screams of delight echoing throughout the entire apartment from her bedroom.

Dorota rushed up the stairs and was ready to knock furiously on the door and discipline the new couple, but soon found that it was unnecessary. The door was open, Blair was lying across her bed –fully clothed –staring giddily at her computer screen, and Chuck was just re-entering from the bathroom. There was a smile on his face, a real genuine smile, of triumph.

"You did it!" Blair propped herself up on her knees and threw her arms around his neck.

"Did what?" He inquired, his smile never fading.

"You know what! Yale! How on earth did you get Dean Baraby to agree? I tried _everything_."

"Clearly not."

Blair raised her eyebrows, waiting for an explanation.

"Let's just say that the Dean had more than enough of his own scandals to be calling you out on yours."

"How can I ever thank you?" Blair asked seductively.

"I can think of a couple of ways." They leaned in towards each other.

"Miss Blair." Dorota whispered. Blair and Chuck stopped and turned to face the blushing maid.

"What Dorota?" Blair demanded.

"Your mama be home in ten minutes, maybe now not best time too..."

"Ten minutes is more than enough time." Chuck flashed her his signature smirk and her cheeks grew hot.

"You can go now." Blair directed, "And if my mother comes home early...keep her occupied."

"We certainly will be." Chuck took Blair's face in his hands and kissed her, hard.

More embarrassed than she could ever remember being, Dorota hastily fled the scene before Miss Blair could begin to _thank_ Mister Chuck.

***

The ring of the Waldorf elevator reaching foyer level had Dorota panicking. What was she supposed to do? What could she do? What would she say? She glanced up the staircase as if for an answer to her many questions, only seeing the closed door to Blair's bedroom. She would have to stall, Miss Blair had told her to do so.

"Ms. Waldorf, welcome home." Dorota greeted Eleanor pleasantly, taking her coat.

"Dorota, you remember my brother's daughter, Katrina." She gestured towards the elevator, from which a younger, slimmer, tanner version of Blair emerged. Katrina May Waldorf. At only sixteen she had already starred in six films (all directed by her father the acclaimed Richard Waldorf) and modelled in three shows during Fashion Week.

"Of course," Dorota smiled kindly, "Hello Miss Kat."

"Dorota!" Katrina hugged the maid tightly, "I missed you, almost as much as my dear aunt and cousin." She looked around, "Where is Blair?"

"She's probably upstairs; we should go and tell her the wonderful news of your return."

Dorota's eyes widened and the gears rapidly began to turn, "Uh, Ms. Waldorf, Mr. de la Renta called, wanted to speak to you."

"Oscar? I haven't spoken to him in ages." Eleanor started for the kitchen. Disaster averted.

"Oh, Katrina dear, go on ahead without me. Wonderful to have to back dear."

"Wonderful to be back auntie."

Before Dorota could come up with a justified reason why young Miss Kat could not see her cousin, she was already up the stairs and at Blair's door. Dorota looked up towards the heavens and muttered Polish indecencies before she busied herself with dusting an already spotless vase.

Katrina twisted the knob of the door gently wanted to surprise Blair as much as possible. Once it wouldn't turn anymore she pushed it open.

"Blair!" She cheered at the same time that Blair shouted, "Chuck!"

Kat stood there, mouth gaping, eyes wide. Chuck and Blair looked over at her.

"Kat?" Chuck asked breathlessly.

"Bass." She nodded once in acknowledgement and gestured that she was going to go. She shut the door and leaned against the wall, smiling.

"Welcome home," She muttered to herself.


	3. A Message From GG: Two

Spotted, **K** returning to Waldorf country just in time to find **B** and **C** in the middle of a little forenoon foreplay. But we're not worried about the preservation of Junior's innocence; sixteen has never been so unsweet. We hear that she's nabbed even more knights than our beloved Queen. Careful **B**, just because you've finally been handed the keys to your kingdom doesn't mean that the scandals are over. My bet is that they've just begun.


	4. Chapter 2: The Scheme Of Things

"Can you believe what Gossip Girl is saying about Katrina? Sweet, innocent-"

"Serena, she glued all the pages of my math textbook together in grade five." Eric challenged.

"Well, she's nothing if not patient."

"Exactly, why do you think she's back? To carry through some long deserved revenge that she's been harbouring for the past two years."

"Or perhaps to visit her family and friends, whom she has not seen nor kept contact with since she left? Honestly Eric, where do you get your plotting nature from?"

Eric gave his sister an incredulous look, "Gee I wonder." Serena smiled and ruffled his hair as she walked past him, heading for the front door.

"You coming?"

Eric looked hesitant.

"Come on Eric, she's not that bad."

He sighed, "Fine, but I'm bringing my holy water just in case."

Serena laughed.

"You know I really do pity the poor guy who has earned a Kat Waldorf bashing."

***

Chuck fiddled with his tie as he descended the staircase, a tie that probably had his father turning in his grave, it was purple. He spotted Kat waiting for him at the bottom and grew solemn.

"Bass, how are you? Did you miss me?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to my beloved cousin, obviously." She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Chuck scoffed, "Right."

"What?" She looked at him innocently, "Oh! Well of course I missed you." She ran her finger along his tie from top to bottom. Chuck rolled his eyes and removed her hand.

"What's your game Waldorf?"

"Is it really so hard to believe that I just wanted to come home for the sake of coming home?"

"Yes, yes it is." Blair smiled as she reached the bottom of the stairs and hugged her cousin tightly. "Welcome home Kat. I'll tell Dorota to make us some tea and we can catch up." Blair disappeared into the kitchen. Chuck waited to see that Blair was completely out of earshot before he began to speak.

"Blair's blind-sighted because you're family, but I can see right through you. You've got motive."

"Bassy baby, who doesn't have motive around here? It's the Upper East Side for God's sake. I'm sure you can all handle yourselves just fine."

"Well you better not drag Blair into your little homecoming scheme or I'll-"

Katrina smiled slyly, "You'll what?"

Chuck stiffened.

"My plans are really nothing for you to worry about, but if you really feel you must meddle and do happen to discover something, you can't share your gossip with anyone because I hold the ace. If you say one word, I'll tell Blair where you were last night."

Chuck looked about ready to strangle her with his scarf, but it was all the way upstairs with his blazer. He could always use his tie, but he had already gotten the way he liked it.

"Kat-"

"Shh, shh, shh, don't speak," She put a finger on his lips, "let's just leave it at that and enjoy the rest of this beautiful day. Blair said something about tea." She smiled cheerfully and turned to head into the kitchen.

Chuck inhaled deeply and tried his very hardest to keep the events of the previous evening out of his mind as he followed.


	5. A Message From GG: Three

Not even an hour and already the hush-hush games are in full swing. For the sake of **B**'s sanity, I too will follow suit and withhold what I know until I see fit. It seems that poor **C** doesn't have a choice, but what on earth is young Kat talking about? My sources tell me that Bass was locked up in his room all night with a bottle of schnapps and the latest porn at hand. Is **K** losing her touch or has **C **finally perfected the Houdini act? It's time to play detective my dears. Dig up what you can and I'll throw in some clues along the way until this mystery is solved...and the Waldorf name lies in ruins.


	6. Chapter 3: SOS

"Serena!" Kat exclaimed wrapping the blonde beauty in a tight embrace. "You look amazing, but what else is new right?" The girls laughed and continued to complement one another on hair, skin, etc. until Kat saw Eric, who was trying not to make eye contact for fear of turning to stone.

"And Eric, look at you, all grown up and so handsome. Driving the boys wild I presume."

"How did you know that?" He asked in bewilderment. Kat pulled out her phone and flipped it open, shoving the screen right under his nose. "Gossip Girl International," She stated.

Serena gave a confused chuckle, "You were in California."

"Which is practically on the other side of the world when you're away from the people you love." She sent a quick glance towards Chuck before noticing that yet another person had entered through the elevator.

"You must be Little J." Kat extended her hand and Jenny shook it politely.

"Queen J actually," Blair corrected.

"Queen? B, I thought your philosophy was kin before Brooklyn." She smiled sweetly at Jenny who struggled to manage one of her own. Blair cleared her throat.

"Tea anyone?"

"Please." Serena chimed in at the same time that Eric said, "Love some." Jenny cast Kat a scowl before following the rest of the stylishly dressed sheep into the kitchen. Chuck caught Kat by the arm and pulled her aside.

"That's it isn't it?"

"That's what, Bass?" Katrina sounded bored.

"You wanted Queen, that's why you're back."

"Oh please. That's so incredibly childish. Of course you would come up with that. Have you even received your kindergarten diploma yet?"

"Cute." His sarcastic tone made Kat laugh.

"What?" He demanded.

"Are you really that keen on having Blair find out? I could just go tell her and get it over with everyone here if you like." She turned to go but Chuck side-stepped in front of her to block her path. Katrina gave him a satisfactory grin.

"Good, so you understand. Now stop meddling before this gets messy." She pat him on the chest before entering the kitchen.

Serena, Eric, Jenny and Blair had seated themselves on bar stools while Dorota served them each a steaming cup of tea. There was a plate of pastries on the counter before them and Kat picked out a vanilla cream cake out before hopping onto the stool beside Blair.

"As much as I would love to stay, I have meeting." Chuck announced. Blair frowned and got up to 'bid him farewell'.

"Thanks again." She smiled, kissing him tenderly.

"It was my pleasure." He whispered, running a hand along her thigh.

"Not that," She snapped and then sighed, "well yes, that too I suppose, but you know what I meant."

"Maybe I'll drop by later for another thanking?" He leaned in and Blair playfully pushed him away.

"Don't push it Bass."

Chuck smirked and gave her one final kiss before boarding the elevator. He made his way down to the lobby and casually strolled out the front door to the street. To the untrained eye he seemed completely at ease as he slowly pulled his cell phone and dialled, but if you had been inside the mind of the Bass, you would have found panic and chaos.

"When you get this message, meet me at the Palace Bar, we have things to discuss."


	7. A Message From GG: Four

Calling all the King's men. Sir Bass has a dilemma on his hands and help is only a phone call away. But who could possibly solve the problems that **C** has gotten himself into? And when exactly is **B** going to wake up and smell the freshly brewed _decaf_? As much as I hate to be the bearer of bad news and admit that my speculations were incorrect, it seems that we will be calling all the King's _Queens_. Better get on that missed call before this gets nasty.


End file.
